


Nosebleeds

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Beating, Bruises, Heavy BDSM, Injury, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Painplay, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard asks Frank to hurt him.





	Nosebleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really short, but I hope you guys like it ;)

"I want you to beat me."

Frank was speechless at hearing Gerard's sensual voice paired with those violent words. "What?" he choked out.

Gerard licked his lips. "I know we've gotten rough in the bedroom before, but...I want you to absolutely fuck me up."

A shudder. "How bad?"

"Real bad. Punch me, slap me, kick me, bash my face into the floor. Don't stop until I'm bruised and bleeding—bleeding everywhere. Then fuck me dry."

Frank swallowed hard. "You're sure?" Because Frank sure fucking wasn't.

"Yes," Gerard replied, nodding vigorously. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't go easy on me. I wanna be laid up in bed tomorrow."

Frank closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Finally, he agreed, "Okay. But if you want me to stop, use the safeword. And if I think you can't take any more, I'm going to use it. Okay?"

Pretty, crooked lips parted, about to argue, but he thought better of it. "Okay," Gerard said. "Just don't get a weak stomach and use it for no reason."

"I promise I won't. Anything else you want me to do to you?"

"Oh! Yes, actually—there's one more thing." Gerard scurried off. When he returned a moment later, he held out the item he'd gone to retrieve, offering it to Frank like some sort of sick gift.

Frank's jaw dropped. He couldn't breathe. Gerard was holding a fucking baseball bat, the one they kept around in case of a break-in. "Jesus fuck."

"Use this," Gerard ordered. "Try not to break anything..."

"Where?" Frank asked in a nervous whisper. "Where should I use it?"

Gerard shrugged, starting to pull his clothes off. "Anywhere. My legs, my stomach...my ass. My face, if you want."

Frank clutched the bat, knuckles white. "Alright. I won't start with this, though."

Now naked, Gerard looked at him with dangerous, fiery eyes. A glance down told Frank that he was already hard. "Okay. But whatever you do, I better not be able to move without my body aching tomorrow."

Frank set the bat aside. "Ready?" he asked, giving Gerard one last chance to back out.

"You fucking know it."

Taking a deep breath, Frank steeled himself. Then, he raised his hand, landing to first blow to Gerard's devastatingly beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
